


Crowdpleaser

by FestivalGrey



Series: Galar's Gravid Gym Girls [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced, Humiliation, Impregnation, Pokephilia, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, a crowd of thousands, knocked up by a monster you were taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: She antagonized the crowd, she antagonized enemy pokemon--now Gym Leader Nessa finds that she may have bitten off more than she can chew. Getting rutted by a beast in front of a thousand eyes is one thing, but to know that it’s compatible with your womb, well…A piece written for Sword and Shield starring Nessa! Adults only and mind the hell out of those tags, ‘kay?
Relationships: Nessa/Rillaboom
Series: Galar's Gravid Gym Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563511
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	Crowdpleaser

Her Drednaw defeated, Nessa knew the battle was over. As she recalled it, she heard the dissatisfied murmurs of the crowd rising around her. They had been promised a spectacle, and had instead watched some stranger’s Rillaboom completely demolish her team in one go. Nessa tried not to feel bitter, but she couldn’t help but be a little upset. What insecure dunce had a fully-evolved starter by the second Gym?

“And now’s time for the Leader to give her badge to the challenger!” came the announcer. Even he sounded dissatisfied. _Tsk_ -ing her voice in disapproval, Nessa strode across the pitch, her hand on her hip in a clear display of contempt. She was _expected_ to show sportsmanship, but for someone to denigrate her Gym by showing up with such a wildly overleveled pokemon… well, they could go fuck themselves.

As she approached the challenger—a plain-faced young man with a gaunt look about him—she was aware that the large screen was showing their meeting to the whole stadium and broadcasting their words.

Feeling humiliated, she pushed the badge into his outstretched hand in a firm, iron clasp that resembled a handshake only superficially. The young man’s face winced in sudden shock as she gripped it tight, and his Rillaboom, looming behind him, released one rippling snarl in displeasure.

“My! The Gym Leader seems somewhat… piqued,” came the announcer.

 _You can say that again,_ she thought bitterly. Around her, she heard the crowd’s murmur grow as they took in her unsportsmanlike display.

“Here’s your badge…” she said, her words echoed on the screen for the whole stadium to hear. She felt angry. Who even was this nobody? He didn’t earn this. Hell, his brother had probably given him this pokemon! “…you fucking _brat,_ ” she added acidly, speaking clearly so everyone could hear.

A chorus of gasps and condemnations rose in the stadium around her—not that Nessa cared. Let them boo. She didn’t give two fucks about what they thought.

“Well!” the announcer said. He sounded indignant. “That was certainly uncalled for!”

“‘Uncalled for’ my ass!” Nessa spat out. “This stupid little shit waltzes in here with an overpowered pokemon. That’s not an indicator of _skill!_ Give me a fucking break!” The crowd’s boos rose around her, and the screen was zeroing in on the young man’s face. He was wincing harder than ever thanks to the pressure she was continuing to put on his hand. Behind him, the Rillaboom was looking stone-faced and absolutely furious. She wasn’t scared, though. The big gorillas were known for gentility outside of battle.

“I must condemn the Leader’s words,” said the announcer.

“Condemn all you want,” Nessa said. She squeezed her opponent’s hand even more, making him gasp audibly in pain. She imagined the sharp edges of the badge were digging into his palm. The Rillaboom was leaning forward, his eyes furious. “This jackass doesn’t deserve a victory.” The crowd was going crazy, people standing on their feet and shouting boos at her, demanding she leave the field. Their displeasure only egged her on. “And of all the pokemon to disrespect me with,” she pressed, “he chose a dumb, lumbering, stinking ape.” The Rillaboom’s eyes narrowed in pure fury. “A complete reject of a pokemon, probably too stupid to even get a mate—”

Any further acidity from her was cut off as the Rillaboom lunged with a snarl. Nessa had one moment to squeak in astonishment as she was ripped from her handshake and pinned down onto the turf. The Rillaboom loomed in her vision, looking absolutely furious.

“A big mistake!” the announcer said. “Rillaboom are known for their placed temperament; but like many gentle creatures, their wrath when provoked is all the more intense!”

“Get—off—” Nessa muttered, trying vainly to free herself. The big gorilla had her wrists firmly pinned—with _one hand_ , nonetheless!—and his weight was keeping her legs from moving. “Get him off me!” she yelled. But around her, a new sound rose in the stadium:

Laughter.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she faced down their ridicule, and a few hoots and catcalls drifted through the air.

“Oh-ho!” the announcer said. “Looks like her bad attitude has gotten Nessa in a pickle!” More hoots and errant shouts rose at his words, and she felt herself blushing even harder.

“You smelly fucking ape,” she growled, “let me gobefore I make you regret it _.”_ Her words were broadcast to the stadium, and the crowd rose with a big, anticipatory gasp.

Rillaboom snorted through his nostrils, and then, with his free hand, he reached down and—

Nessa’s anger evaporated into a swift and icy shock, followed by dread. He’d ripped off her shorts and panties in one effortless yank, exposing her to the world. And the closer she looked, the more she could see the Grass-type’s cock between his legs. It was erect—and growing by the second.

Oh. Oh _no._

“Looks like the Rillaboom took that mate comment a bit personally,” the announcer’s voice came. “It’s never a good idea to antagonize pokemon in that regard.” The crowd murmured in anticipatory excitement as Rillaboom angled himself slowly, pulling his hips back to line up with Nessa’s sex.

Nessa’s mouth worked, but no sound came out. Her heart was racing. No. No way. This wasn’t happening. Not _here._ Not in front of all these people!

“He single-handedly wiped out her team,” the announcer was saying, a level of cheery pep in his voice. “I wonder how thoroughly he’s going to destroy her pussy.”

And with that prompting, Rillaboom surged forward.

His thick cock pushed right into Nessa’s waiting muff, spreading her mercilessly and making her vision swim with sudden stimulation. “Ah—ahhhn! St—stop, I—ohhhh, _hnn!_ ” Rillaboom stood at 6’11” and had the equipment to match. This pokemon’s cock was as big as anything she’d _ever_ taken, and she winced in pain even as her body responded positively, flooding her system with commingling pleasure.

A gasping cry rose from the crowd that soon turned to hoots of delight and incredulity, and Nessa’s cheeks burned even more. _Everyone is watching this pokemon have his way with me!_

The Rillaboom swung his hips back and then truly went to town on her, hammering his giant cock in at a breakneck pace without regards to her own pleasure. Her voice pitched higher as she fought for words, failing to do anything more than gasp out breaths and moans that were embarrassingly orgasmic. Even as the distress and humiliation filled her mind, a new sensation was conquering her body. Her pussy _liked_ being claimed by this big burly beast and was responding positively to it. Every push brought a new sunburst of delight and sent pleasure rippling through her body. Her body demanded she arch her back in pleasure, but Rillaboom’s weight was far too great, and she was unable even to engage in that little bit of movement. She was left with nothing to do but to lay there and take it, whimpering in a dual mixture of humiliation and delight, as a crowd of _thousands_ witnessed her humiliation, hooting and hollering and cheering on the beast.

They’d wanted entertainment, and they’d gotten it—just not in the way they’d expected.

“Oh my!” the announcer said. “Looks like Nessa’s acid tongue gave her more than she bargained for!” From the corner of her eye, Nessa could see her own face—wide-eyed and sheened with sweat, her cheeks burning with a mix of arousal and embarrassment—plastered across the Gym’s giant screen. A split second later, the view shifted to show her own trim pussy, the pokemon’s gigantic rod plunging in and out of it at a space no human could match. Her own juices were slickening up both their loins, and, despite herself, she felt an orgasm brimming.

“Now I just want everyone to know that I’ve double-checked League protocol!” the announcer said. “The Rillaboom should be fine! The League frowns on pokemon attacking people— _unless_ they were antagonized first! And by causing his trainer pain _and_ insulting him, Gym Leader Nessa more than fits this criteria! The League expects all trainers—let alone officials—to know that provoking pokemon carries a certain level of risk!” The news brought cheers and hollers from the crowd, and Nessa groaned as the Rillaboom’s cock pushed even deeper, bumping against her cervix.

That level of intrusion was more than she could bear. Her pussy fluttered suddenly and her vision haloed as an orgasm crashed over her. She groaned, her voice high and trilling, as her cunt clenched involuntarily around the Grass-type’s cock, squeezing and milking it for all it was worth. Her flushed, sweat-sheened, moaning face was plastered high on the screen as she came, and the crowd cheered with delight. Some of them were pointing down at her, and more than a few had their phones out, recording the whole thing. Nessa was dimly aware of a grim smugness radiating on Rillaboom’s face.

“Another thing I looked up,” the announcer said. “Did you all know that certain pokemon are capable of breeding with humans?”

A surprised hush fell over the stadium, and even Nessa, hazy with orgasm, perked her ears up.

“All pokemon in the Human-like egg group, of course,” he was continuing, “but there are others as well. The Gardevoir line is one, but Rillaboom—apelike primates, just like humans ourselves—fit the bill as well.”

The crowd’s shock was slowly morphing into an incredulous delight, more than a few whoops and cheers starting. The sound picked up like the roar of an avalanche.

 _No,_ Nessa thought desperately. _It’s bad enough to have this pokemon force himself on me, and for all these people to see… but not that. Not that!_

“Looks like her taunt about finding a mate is going to bite her even harder than she realized. Something tells me Rillaboom’s not gonna stop until he puts a Grookey in that belly!”

The pokemon chuffed out a low laugh, and the crowd began chanting, three words over and over in punctuated bursts: “Knock—her—up! Knock—her—up! Knock—her—up! Knock—her—up!”

Their chant soon consumed the stadium, drowning out even the announcer, until it was all anyone could hear. Their demands settled into Nessa’s ears, and she realized, looking at Rillaboom, that the massive Grass-type was preparing to adhere to their wishes.

He was nothing if not a crowdpleaser.

Hilting in her, his hips slamming into hers, the gorilla pokemon arched his back, crooning with a passionate roar as he came. Thick, warm pokemon cum flushed Nessa’s tunnel, sweeping right past her cervix and into her waiting womb, and her voice raised high in sobbing bliss as she came again, the act of the Rillaboom impregnating her forcing her into a second orgasm, whether she wanted it or not.

The screen showed both of their loins, a few trickles of pearly cum leaking from Nessa’s pussy, and the crowd erupted, boisterous cheers and laughter ringing out over the stadium.

“And that’s it, ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer exclaimed, barely audible over the roars. “Rillaboom has impregnated the Leader! Given how fertile Grass-types tend to be, I’d wager there’s almost no way she didn’t walk out of that without conceiving. Gym Leader Nessa! Let me be the first to extend an early congratulations on your new Grookey!”

The crowd responded in kind, filling the air with taunts and cries—“Congrats on conception!” “Welcome to mommyhood!” “A Grookey!” “The Water-type always loses to Grass-types!” “He _seeded_ her! Hah!” “Can’t wait to see that belly!” “Look at her _face!”_

His chest rumbling with satisfaction, Rillaboom suddenly pulled out from her in one slick motion, the sound of his cock bursting free sounding like a suction cup. Nessa shuddered at the sudden emptiness.

As the crowd continued going ballistic and Rillaboom hung back, smugly observing the woman he had just made the mother of his young, Nessa rose on legs so shaky she thought she might topple over. Even her orgasm-addled mind was putting together a list of things to do—she had to clean herself off in the showers, find new shorts, compose a letter to the chairman apologizing for tonight’s incident, go shopping for maternity clothes.

But as the cacophonous crowd jeered behind her as she slowly staggered into the tunnel leading to her locker room, wincing with every step, she knew that right now, her top priority was simply to leave the limelight.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Check me out on twitter (https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) for comments, story availability, and more!


End file.
